Phonics: to be hooked
by mysteryredhead
Summary: He said it first. Drabbles. Literati.
1. Toast: Chalk

**#1: Toast**

**Chalk**

Jess grumbled softly. This was ridiculous.

Why on earth was he here? In the dark diner, screwdriver and pliers in hand, parts scattered across the countertop.

In the dark diner while Luke slept, fixing the toaster.

Fixing a toaster?

He didn't even _like_ toast. Why the fu-

Then three pictures flashed behind his eyes, clear and quick.

Rory, beautiful and angry, yelling at him about _lettuce losses_.

Rory, beautiful and smiling as he cottoned on to 'Dodger'.

Rory, beautiful and trying not to smile while she introduced him to Dean.

Jess grumbled again and went back to fixing the toaster.


	2. Sweet Potato: Persuasion

**#2: Sweet Potato**

**Persuasion**

"Try it. Rory?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Its…its…it's a _vegetable_."

"I know."

"I don't _do_ vegetables."

"I know that too, but it's _sweet_."

"So?"

"It doesn't even taste like a vegetable."

"Really?"

"Yes. So – try it?"

"No."

Jess hummed lowly, and placing the sweet potato on the counter between them, leaned over, kissing her slowly. This was possibly the ultimate test of his skill. A minute later he pulled back and pushed the plate towards her.

"Try it?"

Rory's eyes were still closed as she muttered a quiet yes.

Jess smiled lightly and walked into the back, smirking at Luke.

"Pay up."


	3. Enviroment: Stipulation

**#3: Environment**

**Stipulation.**

It was claustrophobic.

Tiny, introverted hellhole.

A freaking _village_, for godsake, take three lefts and you were back facing that bloody cheerful gazebo.

He wants to burn it down.

Small-minded fools on every corner – all seemingly vying for the title 'Most Idiotic'.

All these people thought about were themselves, the next bloody freaking festival or the latest piece of gossip.

Lately, it was about him – apparently, he'd broken the school bell again, while simultaneously vandalising the old wooden bridge.

_Yeah. _He should do that.

He thinks the whole fucking town needs to be medicated.

_Welcome, __neighbour_.

Damn.

Bring the valium.


	4. Vespa: Realisation

**#4: Vespa**

**Realisation**

"Hey!"

"Watch it buddy!"

"Jerk!"

Jess jumped back as a scrappy black bike shot down the space between cabs, almost braining him.

He berated himself silently. He'd lost his touch, that small prickle on the back of his neck which made the hair stand up and prompted the automatic reaction of _move_.

Stars Hollow had dulled his senses and smothered his reflexes.

Stupid bloody town full of stores for china unicorns and occupants who really shouldn't be given caffeine.

"_Leave the pot Ethel."_

"_I'm just an enabler."_

_Rory smiled faintly at them as Jess watched from the counter. _

Ah, shit.


	5. Overalls: Skills

**#5: Overalls**

**Skills**

"Hi."

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Sure. What are you wearing?"

"Correct attire. Do you _really_ want to question a Gilmore Clothing Choice? Think hard now."

"Overalls? And not really, but you _do_ know what we're doing today, right?"

"Building houses – well, helping build walls in houses – well no, really I'm keeping you company, wait, I'm also packing my transcript! I still have no wilderness skills!"

"Rory, that made _no_ sense, even for you. Let's start again… Hi."

"Hi."

"So… you look cute. I like the overalls. Very _Bob the Builder_."

She beamed, "Can we fix it!"

Now he'd done it.


	6. Feathers: Acceptance

**#6: Feathers**

**Acceptance**

Back late from a date with Alex, Lorelai tip-toed inside only to happen upon her only daughter and her hoodlum boyfriend sleeping on the couch.

_Scarface_ was running in the background, and the two teens were a sight to behold as Lorelai snuck upstairs to get her camera.

Rory had obviously started a pillow fight over movie choice – it had happened before, because their living room was coated in grey and white feathers.

They lay lightly over the teens, who were entwined peacefully among the mess as machine gun fire spat from the TV speakers.

Lorelai grinned.

Such. Good. Blackmail.


	7. Polka Dot: Justice

**#7: Polka Dot**

**Justice**

Taylor pointed, yelling over the melee that was the latest town meeting as Gypsy tried to revive Kirk. "Out damned spot!"

Ms Patty was brushing off on him.

Jess smirked, but walked out, almost bumping into Rory as she entered.

She smiled at his mischievous expression. Seeing the chaos, she smirked slightly and grabbed his shoulders, leaning in for a long kiss.

"Come on."

"Why?"

"Funny coincidence, I want to show you something."

She pulled him away from the hall and back to her lounge room, where she showed off her new underwear set.

Huh.

She really _did_ like spots.


	8. Trophy: Potential

**#8: Trophy**

**Potential**

"Rory, don't take this the wrong way, but you'd make an excellent trophy wife."

"What?" Rory leant off Jess' chest, turning in astonishment.

"You're too pretty, y'know."

She smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow. _Explain_.

"Usually, people are pretty _or_ smart. You, however, are both beautiful and intelligent…so, you should avoid having ugly boyfriends."

"Huh?"

"People will assume you're brainless and only in it for the money."

"Oh."

"So thank you."

"Why?"

"Well, I have no money, so you must like me for _me_."

Rory blinked at the odd conversation, kissed him and lay back down, slightly confused, "Silly boy."


	9. Llama: Distraction

**#9: Llama**

**Distraction**

"Monster truck, pot plant, bow tie, llama, stethoscope?"

No response. Jess rolled his eyes and smiled. Rory was so into _Please Kill Me_ that she was totally unaware of him speaking.

Fine. He'd find another way to get her attention.

He slipped behind her, gathering her curls and twining them around his fingers, dropping the twist over her right shoulder.

She was _still_ reading.

Jess dropped his mouth down to her clavicle, licking up her neck to her ear and suckling hotly.

Rory dropped the book and they spent the next hour making out on her couch.

Jess was happy.


	10. Swine Flu: Frustration

**#10: Swine Flu**

**Frustration**

"Pigs, mom. Men are pigs!"

"Hear hear."

"Stupid _incompetent_ pigs!"

"I hear you honey, I do."

"They can't _think_ for themselves!"

"I know."

"How can they think like they do? _Do_ they think?"

"I really don't know sweets."

"_Why_ do they do it? How can they stand to? They'd _hate_ it if we did it to them!"

"True, but there's nothing to do about it."

"_Why_? I hate them! Pigs! All of them. Pigs!"

Lorelai sighed, "I get it sweets, I really do."

Rory slumped, breathing hard, and whispered softly. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I love pigs."

"Me too honey, me too."


End file.
